


Stuck in BNHA

by TypicalMadi



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa is a dad, Endeavor sucks, Hard of Hearing Bakugou, Mineta is a perv, Panic Attacks, Trans Kirishima, characters using sign language, gender fluid, kirishima says trans rights, nobody is straight, non-binary, past bullying and abuse, should he be replaced with Shinsou?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalMadi/pseuds/TypicalMadi
Summary: “Can someone without a quirk become a hero like you?”In my life, this quote is a beacon of hope for my future. No matter how many times I hear this green haired boy on my screen say these words every time it brings a smile to my face.Max is a 17 year old high schooler in the year 2018. She is bullied and her home life isn’t good either but she manages. One night she falls asleep and wakes up in a brightly colored place and it’s strangely familiar. How will her life be in her dream anime?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

“Can someone without a quirk become a hero like you?” 

In my life, this quote is a beacon of hope for my future. No matter how many times I hear this green haired boy on my screen say these words every time it brings a smile to my face. 

As I continue watching, the piercing shrill of the final school bell brings me to my attention back to reality as I get up and try my best to get out of the room as quickly as possible. The teacher is yelling to the kids about the homework that’s due on Monday but I don’t stay long enough to hear. Stuffing my phone quickly into my bag, I rush through the halls. Weaving and dodging people in hopes of getting out of the school campus before-

I trip on something, or someone’s foot and I go flying to the floor with a few screeching noises and a loud thud. I manage to get back to my knees as someone from behind grabs my hair and yanks me up from the floor to look at their face. 

“Hey M-M-Maxine!” They tease then get straight to what they were here for. They meaning Derek and his two friends. “Where’s my money? Couldn’t find you this morning where I meet you before school. Not hiding from me are you?”

I try my best to shake my head but can’t because my hair is in the clutches of this mouth breather. “N-no!! I-I was r-running late this morning. P-Promise!!”

Which was the truth but it’s not like he would believe me. He scoffs and shoves my face away from him, letting go of my hair. “Well then you wouldn’t mind paying double for the wait would ya?”

“I-I don’t h-have that today” I mutter which is a lie. I do but the extra money was supposed to get me through the weekend. It wasn’t much but the amount I did have he would take from me. 

He scoffs and grabs my backpack as his friends start to try to get my bag off of me. “Well then you wouldn’t mind me checking then would you?” 

I struggle as they try to take the bag off. Which for them isn’t very successful until one of his goons punches me in the gut and I instinctively weaken my hold of the bag and they successfully pry it off my back. I mistakenly turn my back to the two guys and try to grab it back. He sees this and dodges me and his friends grab me from behind. He finds my wallet and takes all the money that’s in it then starts to rifle through the rest of my bag. Hoping that he doesn’t find my-

“Oh didn’t know you had a phone!” 

My stomach drops because my phone is the one thing that I value the most. There’s a crack in the corner and it’s definitely not new by a long shot but it works and it brings me joy. “H-hey!! Give it b-back!!”

He examines the phone in his hand, then tries to turn it on. It’s locked thankfully but my screen saver says all he needs to know. “You watch that anime shit on this hunk of junk? Gross bet she likes that tentacle crap don’t ya Maxine?”

Anger flares in me as I continue to struggle against his friends. I don’t answer because no matter what I say, he’ll use my words against me. 

“Nothing huh? Well you really are some sick lesbo.” He then drops my bag and then proceeded to chuck my phone to the ground. Any hope of it being unharmed dies and I tear up a little, frustrated that I could do nothing about it. 

“Aww. Gonna cry now are we? Well I’ll give you something to cry about” Slamming his fist into my stomach, my knees give out and his friends gladly drop me on the floor. He then kicks me a few times and gives my head a blow for good measure. As the kicks stop, I lay silently in the ground, tears streaming down my face, no fight left in me. He says something else but I can’t bother to listen and I hear his laugh. 

“Serves you right. You should just off yourself and hope for a better life,” he sneers as he walks away. When I hear the doors shut behind him is when I bother to get up. Uncurling from myself, I sit up and look over to my stuff which is now strewn on the floor. I see my phone face down and I pick it up and see it’s screen shattered. I turn it on and it luckily still works but now the screen is shattered so it’s hard to see through. I sigh and put it in my pocket and shove my stuff in my back and walk home. 

-

When I get home, I sneak up to my room. Seeing my mother on the couch passed out with a bottle in her hand. Definitely don’t want to wake her up. 

I throw my bag on the floor and go look into the mirror. My nose is a little bloody and pulling up my sleeve I see another bruise already forming and turning blue. Knowing it could’ve been worse, I go and change into shorts and a clean t-shirt. Not paying attention to what I pulled out to wear, I go and crawl into bed. I grab my phone and open it and it resumes the video from where I left off. 

“Young man. You too can become a hero.” 

I continue to watch my show till the late hours of the night. I get to the dorm room episode and as I click to play the next one a shard from the phone screen sliced my finger. I hiss in pain and stick my finger into my mouth. The video was playing and I tried to ignore my injured finger and watch it but my head started to get fuzzy and very quickly I slipped into unconsciousness. 

-

When I woke up, it was bright and I hear birds chirping. We’re those birds? I scrunch my nose and bring my hand up to rub at my eyes and the chirping noise stopped. Huh. That’s weird. I put out my other hand to sit up but someone beat me to it. 

“Are you ok?” A soft voice asked. I stiffened up and quickly opened my eyes. Huddled around me were a bunch of bright colored people; but the one that was closest was a curly green haired, green eyed boy with lots of freckles. 

“Are you hurt? What’s your name?” The same boy asks and this time recognition dawned on me. What. The. Fuck. I must be dreaming. Nevertheless I answer. 

“M-Max.” I quietly mutter and there’s muttering around about something but I’m still focused onto the one boy, his hand on my back and still fuzzy from sleep. 

“Max. That’s a nice name. Where are you from?”

This is so weird. This can’t be real. “L-Little Rock, A-Arkansas”

His expression turns to sock and anxiety starts to swell in me, which wakes me up because this is way too vivid to be a dream. The murmuring around us rises to surprised chatter and I start to look around at the other people. There’s a bright red haired guy, talking to a pink colored girl and I instantly know who they are, which in turn doesn’t help my anxiousness. I quickly scramble to sit up on my own, fully awake now and my eyes dart around to the other people. There’s a guy with a bird head. Tokoyami. Next to him a girl with black hair and a tall ponytail. Yaoyorozu. The girl next to her, Ochako, is staring at me and says something and everyone’s eyes quickly lock onto me. 

Suddenly, I realize my chest is tightened and that my breathing is becoming irregular. The huddle of people start to feel too close to me. Feeling claustrophobic, I attempt to back away but I backed right into the freckled boy. He says something and puts a hand on my shoulder but I quickly flinch and jerk away. His hand feeling like fire on me and my ears begin to ring. 

Quickly, everything seems to be too much and I curl myself up to protect myself from the world. There’s a loud shout and the noise stops. Shuddering and curling in tighter, my breathing is past controlling on my own and I either hope to pass out or wake up from this horrible dream. 

Then I hear a rhythmic tapping and after a few minutes I start to hear quiet counting. I begin to focus on it and the ringing in my ears starts to fade, trying my best to follow the person’s breathing exercises. Still curled up into a loose ball, adrenaline slowly fading, and my breathing now under control, the person who helped me asks, “are you able to speak?” 

I slowly poke my tear stained face out from my knees and look up to a dark haired, dark dressed man. He looks like he’s gotten very little sleep and has a scarf around his neck. Heh. It’s Mr. Aizawa. He repeats the question and I slowly shake my head no. 

“Ok then. Do you know how you got here?” He starts to supply yes and no questions. I shake my head. 

“A student of mine said you're from Arkansas. Is that correct?” I nod my head. He doesn’t look surprised but takes a moment to think. 

“Do you have a teleportation quirk?” I shake my head no. 

“Do you have any quirk?” I hesitate. I mean I don’t think I do? I shouldn’t have one since I don’t belong here right? He noticed this and he moved onto follow up questions. 

“Do you even know?” I shake my head no. He tries to lighten the mood. 

“You like the word no a lot” he smirks and I gave a huff of air as laughter. His eyes seem to light up a little when he hears it and I slowly uncurl from my ball, knowing I can trust the insomniac caterpillar. He slowly stands and offers his hand to me. 

“It’s early in the day you should get something to eat,” he states as I take his hand and he pulls me up. I try to protest but can’t because my voice won’t work but he sees the look on my face and knows what I’m thinking and insists I eat something. This is when I realize that I’m not wearing any long sleeves and my bruises and scarred arms are showing. I wrap them around my middle in hopes of hiding the obvious bruises as well and the slight tremble throughout my body from the stress. Also it’s kinda cold. 

As we walk through the door of the building I was outside, I realize I’m in class 1-A dorms. All of the kids that were outside are still in the main room, plus a few more, pretending to do homework but when they see us walk in instantly abandon it. 

“Hey are you alright?” Ochako asks me, the first one to get up and ask questions. She glances at my bruised arms tightly wrapped around my thin frame. Looking down to my feet I nod; still not ready to talk yet. 

“She needs a jacket. Do you happen to have a spare one she could borrow?” Aizawa then asks of her and she nods and quickly goes to get one. He gives the other students who were going to get up a look and they all seem to jump back into their pretend studying. It seems I just missed breakfast because there’s a few students doing the dishes and once one of the kids spots me begin to ask who I am but Aizawa cuts them off. 

“Is there any leftovers from breakfast?” He asks and the yellow haired boy with the black streak in his hair. 

“Yeah we just put it away. Why-“ he begins but gets cut off again. 

“Can you make her a plate? She hasn’t eaten yet.” Aizawa asks of the boy and he quickly dries his hands and begins making a plate for me. He then guides me to the counter overlooking the kitchen and pulls a stool up for me and then sits in one himself. I climb up the chair, because I’m a short girl and as I settle he starts to talk. 

“You’re in Japan at the UA dorms. And since you have an All Might shirt on you probably know that this is a hero training school.” He states and I look down at my shirt and feel a little embarrassed that I now look like a fangirl. But I also feel relieved that I didn’t have on one of my other hero shirts of Deku or one of the other class members. I may be broke but I do save every penny for merch. He pulls out a pad and pencil out of his pocket, flips to a blank page and hands it to me. 

“Fill out your full name and a guardian’s name and number so I can contact the person who takes care of you.” He requests of me and I take the pen and write my name. Name: Max Mayes. Guardians name: Ann Mayes. Guardian's number. Would it even work in this universe? I put her number down anyways and hand the paper back to Aizawa. 

Kaminari brings the plate over as I finish and I smile up at him and try to give my best thanks. He smiles back at me and then skips back over to finish his chores with the purple haired girl who curiously was looking over at me while her friend was busy with his extra task. I quickly begin to eat my food, which was rice, some fish and natto, which I’ve never had before but inhaled it anyways. Aizawa pulls his phone out, also chiding me for eating so fast because he doesn’t want me to choke, then dials the number and putting the phone up to his ear as it rings. After about 30 seconds, he brings it back down and ends the call. “Are you sure this is the right number?” 

I look up at him curiously and nod, my head was slightly tilted in a questioning gesture. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “It’s to a restaurant called Chili’s in Idaho.” 

I hear Kaminari snort in the kitchen, probably eavesdropping and I would be laughing too if I wasn’t worried about how I would get home. Could I get home? “I have a feeling you know why?” 

I look up at him and sees his unamused expression. He hands me the paper back and I write on it. ‘You may not like like the answer’

“Kid just get on with it.” 

I take a deep breath and slowly write. ‘I’m not from this universe’


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe telling Aizawa that wasn’t a very good idea because now I was quickly escorted to principal Nezu and we were sitting in the Recovery Girl’s nursing room as she ran tests on my blood. It’s been about an hour since I told Aizawa and he was currently looking like he was ready to sleep forever. 

I was also still hungry because I couldn’t finish my breakfast because after I told him that we were quickly leaving the dorms and he was making phone calls. I did get the jacket from Ochako before leaving but didn’t have time to say thanks before I was being dragged out the door. Recovery Girl did tests on me and tried tracing my blood to my family but it came up inconclusive which resulted in further analysis of my blood. 

“Well her DNA is definitely different than the average day to day human. Tell me, where did you find her?” Recovery girl asked the tired teacher as she was over at her computer doing doctor stuff. 

“She appeared on the front porch of the 1-A dorms around 9:30 this morning. Kids woke me up shouting about some random girl outside” he grumbled. “Nearly scared her half to death doing so. Had to calm her down from a panic attack after forcing them back inside.”

“Aww you poor thing.” She cooed as she came over to examine my head.

“You probably have a nasty headache after that. Have you eaten today?” She asked me. I looked down and shrugged. 

“A l-little bit” I mumbled and fiddled with my thumbs. She did a quick check up and she took note of my bruises and an apparent bruised rib that I ignored up till this point. She asked about how I got them but I just shrugged. 

“P-people” I mumbled, which she frowned at. 

“Well that won’t do. Let me fix you right up and get a bar to snack on” She states and she leans over and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. Not that I had a lot of injuries but apparently a bruised rib and a few scrapes was enough for her to deem me as needing to be healed. I quickly felt drained and in need of a nap as she went to go get the items she mentioned earlier. 

“This is strange indeed Aizawa. I’m glad you called me about this.” Principal Nezu voices. He walked over and hopped on Recovery Girl’s desk chair to look at the images she pulled up. 

“This young lady’s DNA looks like the DNA a generation or two after leading up to the development of quirks.” He ponders as he compares a few images. Recovery Girl comes back with a granola bar, water and a little paper cup with some gummies in it. 

I thanked her and began to nibble on the bar, saving the candy for last. They then began to fill out a file on me, convinced that I was apparently something worth taking notes on. They also mention how I have a severe iron deficiency and state that I’m underweight.  _ Not surprised to be honest.  _

As they began the file with my name and started on my birthday is when they thought I was crazy. They looked at me with an unconvinced look and she asked again for the year I was born. 

“T-two thousand-and and one” I looked at them with a nervous look and asked, “w-what y-year is it?” 

My heart and jaw literally dropped when they told me. 

“It’s 2087,” Aizawa supplied the answer. 

They all looked uncertain until Nezu responded with, “Well her DNA supplies that evidence itself. I believe that she’s telling the truth.”

“H-how can you believe m-me? I-I should be eightys-six and I-I’m s-sevent-teen!! This is c-crazy.” I glanced over to Aizawa who seemed to be thinking hard about something. 

“How did you come to the conclusion that you were in a different universe?” He asked and I stopped breathing for a second.  _ Ok I need to phrase this so that he doesn’t know that I know what has happened in the series. Being oblivious to current events, not mentioning I knew his students already is how I’ll keep their futures on track.  _

“T-there’s a c-comic s-series on A-All M-might a-and o-other h-heroes where I’m f-from. H-his life stor-story and all t-that.” I glanced to the floor and clenched my hands. When I’m nervous or lie I tend to stutter a lot more. Not that I can control it, it's involuntary but still. The comic series thing isn’t necessarily a lie but it’s just not about All Might. 

“A-also people where I come from are quirk-irkless b-but who knows h-how I got here-re” I added. He nodded, seeming to believe my answer. 

“Do you think she has a quirk?” He asked and I froze.  _ Could I have a quirk?  _

“There is a chance. Back then for us it was hard to determine who did and didn’t. Research shows that people could develop theirs at any time of life from the people born in the years 1995-2005,” she stated.  _ So I have a chance at developing a quirk maybe? I hope so that would be so cool.  _

“Since she doesn’t have any guardian, Aizawa would you be up to rooming another student?” The little furry animal asked. My heart skipped a beat.  _ Me in UA? _

“I don’t see why not. If she does develop a quirk it might be best under my supervision” he shrugged. 

“Oh perfect! I’ll bring the paperwork to your office right away!” He clapped, seeming excited to have another student at UA. He got up to leave and sent his regards to the future and left. 

“I think we have everything on file we need for today. Thank you for bringing her in Aizawa,” Recovery Girl thanked as she started to sort her file away. 

“Just doing my job,” he got up and started to head out. I quickly went with him and we thanked her and said our goodbyes and left. 

-

It was 12:30pm by the time we started heading to the dorms and I had a question on my mind. 

“M-Mr. Aizawa?” I asked and he hummed in response. 

“A-am I going to be in g-general studies o-or-“ I began asking but he beat me to the answer. 

“You’ll be attending 1-A like the rest of my students. We’ll make accommodations for your education if you wish to be in my class.” I nodded and we continued walking for a few moments in silence. 

“I-I like y-your students” I stated and he barked out a quiet laugh. 

“They almost killed you this morning” he exaggerated. 

“T-they w-wanted to help. I-Iz- T-the g-green haired b-boy is n-nice” I tripped on my words, trying to seem oblivious to already knowing his students. 

“He’s one of my problem child’s. He’s very kind but rushes into things without thinking” he glanced over at me and I pretended that my feet were very interesting. 

“I don’t want to pry but being your teacher now I must know for your safety. Where did you really get all of those bruises?” He asked bluntly, seeming neutral to the question. 

“B-bullies. Bigger kids t-than me... a-and.. my M-mother. She drinks a-and sometimes I’m in the m-middle” I say honestly. I can’t not tell the truth if it doesn’t hurt anyone else. I glanced up at him and his gaze seemed to harden. Feeling a little nervous seeing this look, I did my best to change the subject. 

“A-and if you w-wanted to know, t-the stut-stutter is involuntar-tary. N-needed speech therap-py a-and couldn’t a-afford it” I stated, knowing well that my mother didn’t want to pay for it. He nodded in understanding and looked around where we were walking. It actually was a nice day out today. 

“If you want, we have a teacher who does combined class for JSL and speech therapy. We could add you to the course if you like?” He casually suggested and I peeked up in curiosity at his offer. 

“Y-yeah. T-that would b-be great” I admitted and he seemed to relax and we continued on our walk, seeing the 1-A dorms up ahead. 

-

When we finally got to the dorms, it was lunch time and a handful of people seemed to be helping with making lunch for everyone. It was the weekend, so the cafeteria was apparently closed and they needed to either buy prepackaged food or take care of their own meals. Which I think is pretty smart on UA’s end because it helps teach the kids to cook and be more self sufficient. I looked around and saw that some students noticed me and Aizawa and walked up to us to greet us. 

“Greetings Mr. Aizawa! I didn’t know we had a guest coming over today!” He bowed to his teacher and then focused his attention onto me, bowing as well and then offering his hand. 

“Hello my name is Tenya Iida!! It’s a pleasure meeting you. Will you be staying for lunch?” He asks as I shake his hand. 

“Her name is Max and she’s a new student of ours. She’ll be staying in the dorms with us and will attend our classes starting this week” Aizawa stated. 

“Well it’s a pleasure meeting you and as class president welcome you to class 1-A!!” He exclaimed and waved his hands around in a karate chop motion which made me grin because I forgot he did that frequently in the show. 

“I-It’s nice meeting you t-too!!” I replied. 

“There’s a new kid? Ribbit.” I heard someone say as Iida went to continue his task and that’s when some people dropped what they were doing to greet me. First it started with the people closest to us which seemed to be Tsuyu who seemed to be the one who shouted earlier. Then Tokoyami, who welcomed me back after this morning which was kind of him. Mina quickly said hi from the kitchen before being shouted at by an all too familiar explosive sounding boy and a few waves from a group studying at some of the tables. I asked Aizawa if they needed any help with lunch but he insisted that I let them deal with it and so I went and sat on the empty sofa. Then came Mineta. After they all went back to their jobs and Aizawa went off to do his own thing for an hour or two, he came slinking in with a pervy smirk on his face and sat down next to me. 

“So, Max huh?” He began and slowly got closer to me by the second. “What cup size are you?” He then proceeded to begin reaching out to touch me and I tried my best to lean away from him but was cornered on the couch. Not ever being in this situation before I didn’t really know what to do so I kinda froze. Suddenly tape was wrapped around his hands and face and he was quickly being yanked away from me. 

“Mineta your freaking out the new girl!!” Sero scolded as he proceeded to wrap Mineta up in tape and stick him up on the wall where he couldn’t get down in a time out. 

“No lunch for you!!” Mina then shouted from behind Sero from the kitchen door and I laughed at her statement. The black haired boy sighed in annoyance of the purple perv and came over to plop himself down next to me on the couch. 

“Hey you alright? Just ignore Mineta he never learns” he states as he holds his hand out to shake. 

“Names Sero. Sorry I didn’t say hi earlier. Bakugou is the Gordon Ramsay of the kitchen and gets mad when his helpers leave” he chuckles and I shake his hand, chucking with him. 

“M-Max. It’s n-nice meeting y-you too. A-and thanks for that.” I gesture to the grape art piece now on the wall. He begins to reply but there’s some explosive noises coming from the kitchen and some yelling and he hisses and quickly stands up. 

“Well that’s my cue got to go!!” He jumps up and begins to walk back to the kitchen and I quickly get up and follow him. 

“W-Wait!! L-let me help!!” I attempt to follow him into the kitchen but he stands at the door. There’s a few more blasts and he glanced back into the kitchen then at me unsurely. I look up at him with determination to help and fully aware of what I’m about to get into. 

“You sure? Bakugo is really mean in the-“ I cut him off, grabbing one of the arms blocking me out to try to push past him.

“Y-yes I want to h-help!! P-plus I owe y-you” He doesn’t budge that much, because I’m so small, and laughs at my attempt at arguing. “Ok short stuff but I warned you”

I silently cheer and duck under his arm as he’s letting it down and look for some work to do. Which is kinda hard because it seems the only work that needs to be done is the stuff Bakugou needs help with. He’s cooking something on the stove and is yelling about how the person who was cutting the carrots wasn't cutting them right. Seeing that the poor victim was actually his friend Kirishima made the issue a little lighter because he had his one hand hardened and carrots in the other. I kinda choked back a laugh at his tactic at cutting carrots. I went and quickly washed my hands, grabbed a clean knife and slipped my way behind the red head and saw that he was cutting them in tiny strips and not into round penny-like pieces so I quickly started to cut the remaining carrots.

The sound of brisk loud chopping alerted Bakugou from his rage that someone else was in the kitchen with him. “Who the fuck are you?” 

Knowing that I needed to keep my cool, I leveled my voice as much as I could and tried my best to control my stammer by talking slower. I took a deep breath, focused my eyes directly on the carrots and simply uttered, “Names Max. New s-student. Nice t-to meet you.” 

After a few moments, I heard him scoff and then slam down the half chopped carrots that he took from Kirishima down in front of me. 

“Cut the rest of the vegetables and fruit shorty” he gestured to the rest on the counter and a bag of fruit next to it and I nodded. 

Feeling proud of myself for seeming to not piss him off more and stuttering only a few times, I had a smile on my face as I continued on my task. Starting with the veggies and moving onto fruit last. By the time I finished everything, lunch was almost done so I went out of the kitchen and was quickly approached by Izuku. 

“Hey sorry for scaring you this morning” the green haired boy apologized. I shook my head and started to play with the strings on my jacket. 

“I-it’s ok! Y-you wanted t-to help a-and I got a l-little over-overwhelmed from all the people” I admitted and gave a shy smile up at him. Now that I’m seeing him up close he has so many freckles.  _ It’s so adorable omg.  _

“That’s understandable,” he nodded in understanding. 

“W-what’s your n-name?” I ask, pretending to be dumb because he hasn’t introduced himself yet. 

“O-oh my names Izuku Midoriya!” He introduced and held his hand out to shake and I gladly shook it. 

“Also I heard you’re joining our class?” He questioned and I nodded. 

“Y-yep!! Mr. Ai-Aizawa said that-“ I started and got cut off by Kirishima. 

“Lunch is ready!!” He shouted loudly and I jumped at the surprise in volume. 

“Talk later? I have some other questions too! I-if you don’t mind me asking..” he asked me and I nodded up at him and gave him a thumbs up.  _ This is so exciting.  _


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch to say the least was very interesting. Being a reserved person, finding a place to eat lunch was always difficult and extremely uncomfortable at public or new places. But it’s also hard not to be excited because these people I already know a little bit and somehow are now real people. I’ve admired them for years on a screen and it’s so hard not to break out into giggles and a huge grin and just admire them for every little characteristic the two dimensional screen did not give justice to. 

As I’m platting my food, I begin to wonder where I’m going to sit. I fill my tray with a decent portion of food. On my plate is definitely more than I eat for my 3 meals daily so I’m already beyond grateful for the amount I have even if I took ess than others. As I turned around to look for a spot to sit at I see a bright redhead stand and wave me over while calling my name. I let out a huff of air and have a small grin on my face as I walk over to his table. As I reach the table, I see that the people sitting here are what fans call the Bakusquad (plus Jirou). 

“Hey Max sit with us we saved a spot for you!!” Kirishima grins and gestures to the empty spot between him and Jirou. I smile back at him and take my seat between the two. Jirou has her headphones plugged into her phone and she is listening to a soundtrack on a music app from her phone. 

“W-what are y-you listening t-to?” I asked curiously wondering what kids here listen to.  _ God that makes me sound like an old person.  _ Not that I could play very well, but I did have music lessons at school. Even if I got teased in every one of my classes, I still enjoyed music the most. Kinda doing my own thing in class, I was the kid who hid from the other students while I practiced. Only had one earbud in, she heard me, glancing up at me then back down at her phone. 

“Oh, I help my dad with his music. He’s a composer but he lets me play guitar for his songs,” she explains and goes to grab the other earbud, “It doesn’t have finished lyrics yet but wanna listen?” 

My heart flutters with joy and I smile brightly at her before taking the earbud. She resets the song and hits play and a very familiar song fills my ear. It’s the second opening to the anime and even if there’s some lyrics missing from their final draft I already know that it’s an amazing song. Unknowingly to me, I started to bop to the song. I hear a quiet giggle and I glance over to her and she’s covering her mouth which I can see behind it lies a smile. I give her a questioning look and she answers, “you like the song?” 

I vigorously nod my head and enthusiastically tell her, “l-like it? I-I l-love it!!”

She blushes and twirls her ear jacks looking down at her phone as the song comes to an end. The others overhead this and ask to hear what I was listening to so they begin to pass her phone around. 

“Do you play?” She asks me. I shrug and wave my hand in the kinda motion, palm facing down and thumb and pinky moving up and down like a boat rocking back and forth. 

“K-kinda? I h-had music c-class at my o-old school. P-played guitar, u-ukulele, s-sang a little b-bit” I admitted, looking down at my food and pushed some of it around. 

“You can sing? But you stutter so h- OW!!” Kaminari began asking but got smacked in the head by Mina and Sero gave him an angry look, and Kirishima saying that his question, “wasn’t very manly”

“S-singing is when m-my stutter s-stops,” I fiddle with my fork and glance around to the others. Not that Bakugou reacts but everyone else looks at me with understanding and doesn't try to push the topic further. 

“We overheard you’re from America and since you’re a new student you probably don’t have a lot of stuff but do you have your own instrument?” Mina asks curiously. I glance up at her and give her a sad smile and shake my head no. 

“Sadly n-no. I couldn’t aff-fford one so I u-used the sc-schools” I admitted. 

“Then how could you afford coming here?” The yellowed haired boy asks. The people around him glare at him but don’t say anything, probably curious too. 

Having to make up a lie on the spot I blurt out, “I-I honestly d-don’t know. I got a-a letter and now I’m h-here?” 

It sounds more like a question but they seem to buy it. I was fiddling with my phone and I scratched my finger on another shard. I hiss a little in pain and drop my phone to the table. 

“Woah that’s your phone?” Sero asks and is eyeing the broken screen. I suck on my finger because it was bleeding a bit and nod at him, giving a muffled ‘mmmhmm’ from behind my bleeding appendage. 

“Woah that thing is so old!! That’s what, an iPhone 5?” Jirou asks and asks to look at it and I let her.  _ It’s not like it can get any broken.  _

“Y-yeah. It’s p-pretty old” I stutter and Jirou clicks the screen on it still turns on. 

“Old!? It’s like 70 years old!! How does it even function?” Mina pipes in, leaning over the table to get a look at it. 

“And the screens all busted up!! That sucks.” Kaminari states, sounding bummed out. 

“Do you think Tokoyami could probably fix it? He’s pretty techy with that type of stuff.” Kiri asks and Jirou hands me my phone back. 

“I mean he fixed my old portable (iPod) so I think he could. Yaoyorozu could probably help with making a new screen” Jirou added and took a bite of her food. 

“R-really? D-do you think h-he’d d-do that for me?” I ask the group and they all chorus in agreement. Kaminari even mentioned how said bird friend has fixed his phone screen and battery several times.  _ I wonder how many batteries he’s fried from overcharging.  _ I wonder as I continue to struggle eating my food with chopsticks. Not knowing Tokoyami’s character that well from lack of character development, I’m surprised that one of his hobbies seems to be fixing others electronics.  _ And I just thought he was an emo bird boy.  _

“What’s your quirk?” Bakugo suddenly growls, aggressively dropping his spoon into his bowl. I tense up a little and keep a good part of my focus on the redhead next to me and Sero who is across from Kirishima. 

“I-I.. don’t k-know” I honestly admit. Which doesn’t go very well with the angry Pomeranian. 

“What do you mean you don’t fucking know!? You have to have a fucking quirk to even be here right? Well then what is it!?” He pushes, leaning behind Kirishima and grabbing the chair his friend is sitting in, his fist smoking a little bit.  _ Oh boy, here we go.  _

“I-I don’t h-have one?” I admit but it sounds more like a question than an answer. He slams his chair back and it falls to the floor with a loud clanking noise and the chair next to him does so too. Blocking his way at getting to me as his yells get louder and pops from his hand slowly ringing louder. 

Jirou and I stand up and she backs up and grabs my shoulder to guide me back. I flinch and glance up at her with scared eyes, remembering my mom looming over me ready to strike. Instantly, her hand quickly retracts from her hold on me. Realizing it’s just her, I quickly correct my actions and back up with her so I’m a little farther away from the explosive boy. Mina steps in front of me so I’m sandwiched between the two. Kirishima seems to be trying to coax him to calm down but it doesn’t seem to be working. 

“SHE’S FUCKING QUIRKLESS!? HOW DOES A FUCKING NOBODY GET INTO UA WITHOUT A QUIRK!?” He bellows, blowing his way around Kirishima and shoving Mina out of the way and into my face. I flinch and cover my face, hoping I don’t get blown to pieces on my first day here. My mind flashes back to the bullies at my old school and how they kicked and punched me till I was bleeding or black and blue. I remember how just yesterday, Derek seemed to unintentionally paraphrase the boy who is standing in front of me looking like he wants to rip my head off.  _ How did Deku deal with this guy for so long? _

He reaches to grab one of my arms with his smoking hand but something stops him. His face and arms are restrained by tape and his smoking hands seem to stop their sweltering heat. 

“Bakugou stand down. It’s not wise to injure your peers” Aizawa interviens, pulling his scarf tight, which in turn pulls the boys hands farther away from me. His eyes glow red with rage, similar to the color of blood dripping from a wound, which in turn doesn’t help my already racing heartbeat. Bakugou scoffs and his glare deepens on me as he puts all his anger into his words. 

“Where did she fucking come from!? No quirk and is in the top class at UA!?” He continues, beginning to calm but he’s still putting up a struggle. 

“That’s none of your concern. She’s here now and is enrolled in our class. So treat her with the respect you show your peers and give it a rest” he deadpans, releasing his hold on Bakugou and releasing him from his capture. Bakugou begrudgingly listens but is now only glaring at me. He then scoffs and then shoves his way past Kirishima and heads to the elevators. 

“Quirkless nobody’s won't stand a chance in this class,” he declared, walking into the doors and shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“Know your place” he finishes, needing to get the last word and the doors to the elevators close. 

The room is silent for a few moments as I take in what happened. My heart is beating rapidly and knowing if I stay around people I’m going to freak out for the second time today. With a shaking voice, before anyone can get any words in, I began a mad dash to the doors of the dorm and stammer, “n-need a-a-air” and with that I leave lunch. 

Luckily, I didn’t eat too much food so my turning stomach lets me keep my lunch. It’s been about 20 minutes since the incident and I’m sitting on the steps of the dorms. Even if I’m a little freaked out about Bakugou, calming down, I realize that he probably wasn’t ever gonna hurt me. For one, it’s super unmanly. Second, he would’ve gotten in a lot more trouble than being mildly scolded. I run my hand through my hair and take a deep breath, looking up at the fluffy white clouds in the sky. 

Apparently I was lost in thought because suddenly someone sat next to me and asked, “Are you ok?”

I yelp and practically jump out of my seat and scramble to turn to whoever is next to me. 

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry! You seemed pretty lost in thought. I should’ve given a warning!” They gasp and start to scramble for an apology. Seeing that it’s the freckled protagonist, I easily relaxed and gave a quiet chuckle. 

“N-no it’s o-ok! I-I’m still a bit w-wound up from earlier. W-wasn’t ready for his re-reaction.” I admit, forgiving him for something he shouldn't be apologizing for. 

He sighs and nods, looking up at the clouds I was just looking at. “Yeah. He can be a bit scary at times” 

I look back up at the clouds, trying to find shapes in them. Not that I didn’t understand what Izuku was going through, but I now have a better picture, being the person the rage was being directed towards.

“I used to be quirkless and bullied too. It got so bad to the point where I just wanted to end it. Hope for a better life next time. But I met my idol and I asked him if I could be a hero. He told me that if I tried my hardest, I could become one” he admitted and I was a little shocked. I never expected that Deku would’ve considered Bakugou’s words back then. I looked over at him and he glanced over and he gave me a bright smile. 

“So even if you are quirkless you can become a hero!!” He encouraged me. His happiness spread over to me and the bubbly feeling caused me to give a quiet chuckle and I covered my mouth while laughing. His words made me feel good. They were being directed only to me unlike to the millions of others from behind a screen. But I also felt guilty. 

I’m an honest person and not telling him that I knew of his past made me feel guilty. I know his secret, why can’t we share the two right? 

“I-I have a-“ I began to say but was cut off by the door to the building opening and Kirishima came through rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hey sorry about Bakugou. He can be a little extra sometimes” he apologized for his friend. I let out a quiet huff of laughter for his directness. 

“D-don’t worry about-about it. Y-you defended me s-so we’re b-buds r-right?” I asked and he grinned and came over to sit on my other side. 

“You bet!! The best of buds Max” he cheered and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I tensed up a little and then proceeded to try to relax my shoulders. I’m definitely not used to positive physical contact and people being generally nice to me so this is so new to me. 

“Oh also Aizawa wanted me to tell you he needed to talk to you so yeah” he told me giving my shoulders a quick squeeze and letting go. 

It took me a minute to process but I got up and said my goodbyes and went to look for the teacher. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

After asking around, Aizawa was said to be in his office. Being directed to it by Sato, I thanked him and I knocked on the door. I heard a quiet, “come in” and opened the door to see him sitting at his desk. 

“K-Kirishim-ma said y-you needed m-me?” I divulged, standing in the doorway just in case he wanted me to leave. 

“Yes, come have a seat” he stated and I shit the door and quickly moved to sit in a chair in front of his desk. I wonder what this is about. 

“Given consideration that you need clothes and other essentials, the school is providing you with an allowance to buy clothes, bedding, school supplies..” he explained and he pulled out a debit card and placed it on the desk. 

“Right now it has roughly 1000 US dollars on it. It’s more than the school usually puts on a students allowance but principal Nezu understands your situation so he’s adding additional spending so you can be comfortable living here. There’s usually a cap of 100 dollars a week since UA provides food and a place to stay but kids go out to eat on the weekends, buy training equipment, so he took that into consideration.” He continued and looked up at me. A thousand dollars is a lot of money. At home I barely had 40 for the week for food and I got over double that just for spending. Needless to say, I felt pretty guilty for imposing on the school. 

“T-that’s very kind o-of the sc-school b-but I can't ta-take it” I expressed by shaking my head. He sighed and took a long blink in slight annoyance. 

“You can and you will. What are you going to wear tomorrow? The same clothing?” He argued and slid the card towards me. I still was reluctant to take the money and he could tell by the way I was fiddling with the strings on my borrowed jacket. 

“Listen kid. This is your second chance. Take it.” He drawls and sat back in his chair. Knowing he’s right, I slowly took the card and pocketed it in my jacket. 

“Good. Now go out with some of the students today. They haven’t gone out of campus for a while and they’re driving me crazy. Tell them I gave permission” Aizawa stated and started to sift through papers. 

“Anyways on another topic, your classes need to be registered so here’s a few we can add to your schedule instead of the hero training since we don’t know if you have a quirk yet” he told me and he pulled out a paper and put it on the table in front of me. 

“There’s the asl and speech therapy class we talked about. Also some art courses and self defense classes” he pointed to each course as he was talking. 

“Most of them are general studies but you are required to take a PE class and are required to have a certain amount of credits to pass. You’ll basically for the known future be a general studies student but 1A classes” he states and paused to grab a pen. 

“If you do develop a quirk, we’ll make the changes needed but for now I recommend the self defense in place for the hero training and the speech class after school” he explained, circling the classes and crossing out the hero ones and drew lines to add them into the schedule. 

“Your thoughts?” He asked and glanced up at me, wanting to know my answer. 

I nodded and looked up at him, “s-sounds good! O-one question tho-though”

He nodded as a que to answer. 

“W-what will I d-do for the da-days hero traini-ing is all day?” I questioned. Since regular classes are delayed for the 1A kids on those days, will they be for me too?

“You can either come with us since class is dismissed for 1A kids or stay in the dorms” he answered. I nodded in understanding and after that I signed the newly made schedule to approve it and Aizawa did the same as my teacher. Heh. Caterpillar man is my teacher now. 

He dismissed me and advised me to leave soon because curfew to be back was at 8:00pm and it was currently 2:30pm. I got up and thanked him for everything he’s done to help and left to go find some people to go shopping with. 

-

We left around 3:00pm but I found a group of people to go with. Izuku, and Kirishima were the guys to go and Momo and Mina were the girls to go. It was last minute so we couldn’t ask everyone and some people had other plans but it was a big group for me to go with. We boarded the train to go to the mall in the next town over. 

“EEE this is gonna be so much fun!!” Mina cheered, hugging Momo and she hummed in agreement. 

“You’re right. I love shopping and we’re helping Max find things for her room and clothes which will be fun” Momo stated and smiled over at me. 

“Yeah! I bet we’ll find some cool stuff for your room!” Kirishima added, wanting to help as well. 

“You should visit the hero merch store! They have lots of cool figurines, posters and T-shirts I bet you’ll love!!” Izuku added, seeming excited to show someone probably his favorite store. 

“D-definitely. This All Mi-Might shirt is getting worn ou-out” I agreed, gesturing to my all night shirt that has a few small holes in it. 

“Y-yeah. B-but first I d-do need clothes a-and b-bedding so t-that’s a priority. W-we have to-tomorrow too if w-we need” I strategize and they seem to agree. 

“Definitely essentials first!! You said that a flood took out your house? That’s so sad everything was ruined!” Momo cried and put a hand to her cheek. 

Ok so I may have lied a little bit? What am I supposed to say? ”Yeah I may not be from around here, but I’m actually an alien from another universe where I watch you and your friends through your adventures.” Yeah. Creepy. Ok moving on. 

“Y-yeah. B-but that’s o-ok be-because we get t-to go shopping!!” I redirected the topic away from the lie and onto the now. Egh. That sounded way too girly for my liking. 

“Yay shopping!!” Mina cheered and we all laughed as we waited for our stop. 

-

By the time we got there we had a set plan. We were going to get bedding, food and toiletries first, so I could sleep tonight and be able to stay clean, then go find at least a few pairs of clothes and maybe a pair of shoes for PE. 

We spent maybe an hour in a store similar to Home Goods. It took maybe five minutes of looking for bedding when Kirishima came almost barreling around the corner with a very plain navy looking comforter that had a small white grid pattern on it and that was that. We didn’t get much else from the store besides some sheets, some pillows, a couple decorations and a lamp. But we quickly realized we probably should’ve done this in a few trips and Momo insisted on making a cart to carry it all in. I’ll need to buy her some food to thank her. 

After getting some groceries at a food store, we went to a few clothing stores, I insisted that I shopped in the clearance but they kinda lured me away from it by showing me cool t shirts. I was looking for some shorts, and Momo and Mina both came around the corner with a handful of dresses and skirts. 

“Max look at these dresses they would be so cute on you!!” Mina cheered and held one up to me, to try to imagine it on me. 

“I-I Uh, d-don’t l-like dresses” I quietly admitted, not wanting to grab the one she held out for me.

Ever since I was little when my family was actually semi-functional, I was forced into dresses. I kicked and screamed and when I got one on I just broke out crying and wouldn’t stop till I didn’t have the cursed article on. Same goes with my long hair. I was forced to keep it long like it is now and my mother used to style it in cute bows and curled it but I just threw a fit and it never happened. I just wanted to dress in comfortable things I liked but I never got to. Even now I owned very few clothes. Most of them were either hammy downs from some cousin I never saw, who wore girly things or frilly things my mom bought me in hopes I would wear them. 

“Come on Maxie!! Pleeaa-“ she began but I cut her off. 

“Don’t c-call me t-that!!” I cringed and tacked on a “please” after and looked down at the clothes in my hands, feeling bad. I felt guilty but I also felt wrong on the inside when someone called me Maxie or Maxine. For me, being called Max makes me feel like my true self. Nobody at my old school called me Max and on the rare occasion someone did it gave me the feeling of when you see a cute dog in public. But for some reason, being in a positive situation and hearing my name tacked on with something that is as incredibly girly as the dress in front of me, I kinda just snapped. Why am I thinking of this now?

“Hey what’s going on here?” Kirishima casually approached from behind, seeming to have a handful of clothes in his hands. I wonder if he saw me yell at his friends? I hope not. 

“You found some clothes you like? Cool! Let’s go see if they fit! I found a few shirts you might like too!!” He then went to lead me to the changing room in the back of the store. Still kinda lost in my thoughts about what just happened, I just let him lead me. 

“Here ya go!! If you find something you like I wanna see!!” He put the stuff he had on the rack and stepped out, shutting the door behind him. 

I looked at the things in the room and planned out what to wear. As I was taking my shoes off and setting them on the bench, I noticed an article of clothing left in the changing room. Curious, I picked it up and it looked like a sports bra but it wasn’t. Huh that’s strange, I looked at the size and it seemed to be around my size so I tried it on. I quietly struggled for a minute but got it on and not that I had a big chest but they practically disappeared. I brushed the front of my chest, that was now tighter, and smiled at the flatness. Huh. Would you look at that? 

Apparently it’s been a few minutes so he asks if I was ok and I jump out of my thoughts to put on a pair of khaki shorts, and then a light blue button up short sleeve shirt with tiny dark blue pok-a-dots on it. Now seeing myself with this on, I grin and admire how all my feminine features disappear. Unaware of how bright my smile looks, I step out of the changing room to see Kirishima and he looks up from his phone and his grin is almost as big as the one on my face. 

“You look so good!!” He compliments me and I look over to the mirror in the corner of the dressing room to look at myself from different angles. 

“How do you feel?” He soon asks with a softer smile on. I let out a few giggles out of joy and I turned back to him. 

“R-really good.” I say and he looks really happy for me. 

“Ooo someone is looking fancy!” I hear Mina call out and I jump a little, forgetting that people can sneak up on you and she comes in with a few things in hand and the other two friends. 

Looking down at the things in her hands she has a light blue dress with a lavender floral pattern on it and a few other things. 

“I found this cute dress I want to try on!! Oh also I got you some things too!!” She explained and then shoved a handful of items in my arms.

“I made a little outfit for you so we could match?  
Try it on please?” She begged and I gave into her puppy eyes and she went to change into the dress. 

“Max you would look so good in a blazer!! I’m going to look for one. I'll be right back!!” Momo excitedly told me as she went to find what she was looking for. 

Even though I felt good in what I was wearing I remembered how my mother used to scold me for not wearing dresses or skirts but pants and nerdy shirts. My chipper feeling soon subsided as I imagined what she would think and say now. 

“Hey you alright?” Izuku asked, stepping around the corner, entering the changing room after observing the conversation and seeing my smile fade. 

“T-this is-isn’t normal f-for a girl. I-is it?” I sighed and ran a hand through my long hair dolefully. 

“Well are you a girl then?” He asked and it left me confused. My eyebrows crinkled, not understanding what he was asking me. 

“What I think Izuku meant to say was if you identify as a girl?” Kirishima rephrased and Izuku agreed with him and I didn’t know how to respond. 

“Do you know about transgender people?” Kirishima went on asking. 

I shrugged my shoulders and mumbled, “A-a little. T-they identify a-as the o-opposite gender?” 

I was unsure of my answer as I sat down on the bench next to him. He smiled and he politely corrected me. 

“Pretty much!! There are some boys who were born as girls but transition when they realize that they feel better and identify as a guy” he stated and I nodded understanding what he meant. “I’m a good example of that.”

I looked up at him and he glanced over at me with a smile. I probably looked shocked and he seemed to grin at that. 

“B-but you’re s-so manl-ly!!” I exclaimed and the two of them laughed at that. 

“Well I’ve transitioned and exercised a lot so I have big muscles!” He joked and flexed which made me laugh and continued,”Also just so you know being trans is a spectrum too!! You can be more feminine or more manly. Which is called being non-binary or gender fluid. You don’t have to be one or the other.” 

Knowing that I felt better and thinking about not being either made me feel good. I never looked into researching it back there because of how I knew trans people were treated. But here, it seems to be a normal part of society? Or at least the people around me openly accept it. I nodded and glanced at the two of them and Mina came out of the stall she was in. Most likely hearing the whole conversation but not seeming phased by it. She was wearing the dress she wanted to try on. It was a white dress with purple and blue flowers on it. Similar to her hero costume’s color scheme but a little different. Wow she was so pretty. 

“Dude go change!! I wanna see what you look like!!” She smirked and waved her hands gesturing to the clothes. Jumping out of my mini trance I went and quickly shut the door to the changing stall. My cheeks were oddly warm and I went over the mirror and my face was blushing a deep shade of pink. Omg I’m so gay. 

I threw off the last outfit, putting the clothes in the yes pile and moved onto Mina’s outfit. It was a pair of light gray jeans, a white t-shirt that matched her dress and a blue flannel. There was also a brown belt that I threw on with it and it completed the look. 

I stepped out of the stall and she seemed pleased with herself. 

“OOH you look so cute!!” She cheered and practically jump-hugged me and was lucky I had fast enough reflexes to catch both of us. She then proceeded to take a few mirror pictures and selfies of us to keep for her memories. 

I did keep this outfit too and then everything else was pretty casual. A few t-shirts, some shorts and jeans and after the guys went to do their own thing I went and grabbed some women items, socks and a few sports bras. 

Momo found a blazer she liked on me but it was sadly too big and I was swimming in it and there wasn’t another size. We checked out and it was around 5:30pm. We still have a little time. 

“H-hey g-guys? We have s-some more time wh-where do you wanna-“ I started to ask but I was yanked by Kirishima and we went on a few minute adventure, even passing the hero store Deku wanted to go to but when I said that we passed that store he insisted that, “we can come back later!!” 

Ok now I’m really confused. What are they planning? My hair at this point was getting in my face and I started to stumble a little and tried my best to shove it out of my face. Stupid hair. We walked up a few more stores and stopped at a barbershop and I was left confused. 

“W-why are we at a-a b-barbershop?” I questioned and he led me into the store, all of our friends trailing behind us. 

“To get your haircut!!” He exclaimed and I was left confused. Omg what?


	5. Chapter 5

“To get your haircut!!” He exclaimed and went over to a stack of hair magazines and pulled out one that was called,  _ cool androgynous hairstyles.  _ He started to flip through and when one he liked came up he pointed at it and looked to see my reaction.  _ Ok how does he have such good taste?  _ Remembering his crazy outfits in the anime but he’s been killing it with the fashion points today.  _ Maybe Bakugou rubbed off on him.  _ He flipped to another page and I pointed to one and I looked up to him. 

“You like that one?” He asked and I nodded, a grin appearing on my face. We showed the others who were looking at other books to find some and when they saw the one I picked they all loved it. It wasn’t too crowded surprisingly so I got in pretty quick and soon my long hair was being tied up to cut. I suddenly got an idea. 

“C-could o-one of my f-friends c-come and cu-cut my hair?” I asked the man who was about to cut the ponytail off my hair. 

He said, “sure” and I called my friends over. I asked if they wanted to cut my hair, looking at Kirishima mostly and he beat everyone to saying yes and Mina started recording on her phone. The guy instructed him where to cut and he quickly began cutting. Midoriya was quietly freaking out with Momo and Mina was chanting “Cut it! Cut it! Cut it!!” 

Soon it was cut all the way through and the barber guy showed me the ponytail of hair my friend just cut off. I gently touched it, a little shocked that the massive chunk of hair was mine. I then went and grabbed the back of my head, feeling how short it was now and stuttered a happy sounding, “sick” and they all started to laugh. 

By the end of it my hair wasn’t buzzed cut short but it had a little length on the sides. It was still really short and my hair on top was so curly because the curls could live and not be weighed now by extra hair. All in all I thought I looked pretty good. I felt pretty good too as I thanked the barber and went to pay but Kirishima slammed down a couple thousand yen and I looked over to him in shock.

“It’s my treat! Besides you let me cut your hair and that was so cool.” He reasoned and I went to argue and he shook his head and said, “Please! I insist!!” And added, “I remember the feeling of getting my first haircut. Let me pay for yours. If you feel like you have to pay me back, pay it forward to another person who needs it”

_ Well I can’t argue with that.  _ He proceeded to pay for my haircut and my chest swelled and my eyes teared up at his statement.  _ God he’s so sweet _ . He noticed this and chuckled, “aww come on now! Don’t go crying on me, you'll look like Midoriya.”

Izuku heard this from the front of the store and shouted an ‘offended’, “hey!!” 

Which in turn caused me to tear up more and my lip started to jut out a bit. He sighed fondly and gave me a hug that I saw coming and I buried my head in his chest. 

“W-why are you being so-o nice t-to me-e?” My voice quivered and he squeezed me as reassurance. 

“Cuz we’re friends right? That’s what friends do!” He stated and he held me for a little longer till I let go and wiped my eyes a little. 

“Y-yeah. W-we are.” I agreed and a warm feeling took away the choking feeling of my happy tears.  _ Is this what friendships are like?  _

After paying we went to greet the others and they all loved my hair.

“Aww it’s so fluffy!!” Mina cried and proceeded to ruffle my hair and I scrunched up my nose and tried my best to fix it after she was done.

“You do look very nice with short hair” Momo complimented and Izuku states that, “we’re curly hair buddies!” 

I laugh and agree with him and we leave the barbershop. 

“It’s about a quarter to 7 so if we want to go to the hero store we need to be quick” Momo states and we all pick up pace because we all kinda wanted to go to the hero store. 

If you thought hot topic is good, you have not seen the hero store. There were  _ so many _ different hero things in here. I could spend hours in here but we need to be quick so I just walk around, looking for something that catches my eye. 

There’s an All Might section and I of course see Deku looking through them. 

“A-Anything good?” I ask and start flipping through the tshirts. 

“Not for me. They haven’t gotten anything new since the last time I’ve been here” he mumbled to himself and started to backtrack on the rack he was going through. 

“But there is this shirt and I think it’s in your size” he pulled out and handed it to me. It was a black shirt with All Might on the front doing his signature pose. His face was white and his outfit and hair colored with primary colors. I happily took it and check the price. The stuff isn’t too expensive, unlike hot topic, so I gladly look for a few more. Thinking one All Might shirt is good for now I go looking for other heroes. I grab some tanks that have some sayings on them and as I’m walking around I spot a jacket that catches my eye. It’s a present mic varsity jacket and it has cool lettering that looks like you could see on a bar logo and I had to try it on. I slip it on and look in a mirror conveniently placed in the same area and the jacket looks cool as hell. I bought a cheap fleece jacket from the clothing store we went to so I decided that this would be the other jacket I get. I add it to my small pile in hand and walk around for a little bit more. There’s some posters and I grab one that is a group pic of all of the current pros on it. Fat Gum is the main focus on one corner, there’s the Cats in the other corner and a few other current heroes on it. I quickly go to the checkout before I dig a deeper hole into my allowance and go to pay for it. Everything totals to be like $95 and Izuku jumps in to use his account discount which saves like $10 and he gets a hero buck to spend on future purchases.  _ This is so similar to hot topic _ . 

We then left and Momo was kindly waiting for us outside with all of my things. I took the cart from her, since she was kindly being the bag lady for me and we began to leave the mall and my stomach growled. I instantly feel bad because we lost track of time a little bit and missed the normal dinner time. 

“Where do you wan-wanna eat? It’s getting l-late” I ask. 

“There’s a Matsuya down the street from the train? We could get it to go and eat it when we get back?” Midoriya suggests and Kirishima seems to like this idea. We debate a few other places but decide on the first choice. I have no idea what they have but I’ll find out I guess!! 

After spending a while asking what certain foods are, because I’m an American and never had a naruto or a bamboo shoot in my life, I ordered the Katsu Ramen. The others order what they want and we get our food to go because by the time we get our food it’s 7:15 and it would be cutting it close if we ate here. With our cart that Momo generously made, we boarded the train to head back to the dorms. By the time we get back it’s 7:50 and everyone is either in their rooms or hanging downstairs. Apparently on Saturdays it’s game night so Kaminari has his video game console downstairs and is playing a racing game with eight bit music. 

“Hey you guys are back and- Woah Max your hair!!” Sero turned from watching Kaminari and Ojiro race and his mouth practically dropped to the floor in surprise. Kaminari paused the game, wanting to see too and the two of them turned around and their eyes lit up in surprise when he saw. 

“It looks nice” Ojiro said and I smiled and thanked him. 

“Wow it’s so short!” Denki announced and Ojiro elbowed him and he was looking too. Others who were downstairs also complimented me on my new haircut and I was dragged away by Kirishima who told me that Izuku reheated my food for me. We ate and then joined the game night and let me tell you I sucked at this Mario Kart game. Probably because I’ve never played video games before, to everyone's shock I was handed the controller and got 10th place.  _ I’ll get better. I hope.  _

Around 9pm I realized I probably should set up the stuff I got for my room. So I got up to go grab the cart full of stuff and Mina got up to help because earlier in the day Aizawa gave me the key to my room and was placed next to Ashido. We wheeled it to the elevators and went to the 4th floor. 

“I’m so excited we’re neighbors!!” Mina cheered as we came to a stop outside my door. I pulled out the key from my pants pocket and fumbled to put it in.  _ I’ve never had my own private room before _ . I thought as I unlocked the door and pushed it open. There was a basic layout of a twin bed, desk, dresser and  _ god bless  _ a mini fridge. Dumping everything on the floor, we quickly made to work on setting up. 

We both worked together to make the bed, because fitted sheets are hell, which also took longer than I’d like to admit. Threw the comforter on and put the lamp on the desk, hung some white Christmas lights on the headboard and put the poster on the wall. Seeing the empty fridge, I take note that I will be able to have my own food in my room. Feeling happy about that I move onto clothes. Not that I had a huge wardrobe but I had enough for a little over a week if I wore them every day.  _ Thank god we wear uniforms,  _ I thought as I pulled open a drawer and conveniently found said uniform. I was excited to see the grey and green blazer and bright red tie but deflated a little when a green mini skirt and black leggings were left in the drawer. 

“We could ask Aizawa to get you pants?” Mina added, understanding my dislike of said item. I nodded and set aside my uniform to put my nicely folded shirts in the drawer. 

“If he c-can’t that’s ok too. He’s done s-so much already” I looked around my room and realized how crazy the past day has been. 

“Well I say that we’ve made a good start on your new room! It’s not much but it’s still homie!!” Mina admired our work that took around 30 minutes to set up. Which was definitely quicker than I thought but it’s not like I have a lifetime's worth of things. It’s only the things I got today but it still is more than I could ever ask for. I smile at my room, still in disbelief that I’m here and very grateful with all the changes that have happened so quickly.

“Y-yeah. It is homie” 


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up, I was suddenly roused by the loud knocking on my door. Forgetting where I was for a moment, my eyes flew open, preparing for the worst but quickly realized where I was when I heard the voice on the other side of the door. 

“Hey it’s breakfast time! I’ll save you a chair, see ya downstairs!” Mina called from the other side of the door and I was left to my own devices. 

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I fumbled for the curtain next to my bed so I wasn’t consumed in darkness. After that I found my way to the bathroom and brushed my hair. Trying to bring some sense to my now wild curls. Realizing brushing it was a mistake, my hair was now more a frizzy floof on my head. I laughed at my hair, thinking I looked like a frizzy Pomeranian.  _ I need Izuku to help me. _

I think, definitely needing some tips on how to manage curly hair. His hair may be a little bed headish but I now realize that curly hair is a lot harder to manage. I remember how Horikoshi took note on how he said Izuku’s hair was “curly to the root”.  _ That boy needs some leave-in conditioner.  _ I did have wavy hair but the weight pulled it down to being somewhat straight. Now mine is just a curly mess. 

I go and change into some new clothes, which is exciting because new clothes are rare for me. I pulled on a sports bra and my new all might shirt, with a pair of shorts that match and socks that I intentionally did not match.  _ Let me live off the small things in life.  _

I snatched my phone from my bed and headed downstairs, excited over pretty much everything that was about to happen. 

The moment I came downstairs I knew I was a little early because almost everyone who wasn’t apart of the kids cooking haven’t all made their way downstairs. But to be fair I didn’t know the food cooking schedule and groups, so that’ll be something I’ll need to learn today. I looked around and found Mina eating with Izuku. As I glance over at the two a hand lands on my shoulder. I jump and turn around to see it’s only Iida. 

“Good morning Max, it's good to see you arrive on time for breakfast” Iida smiles and karate chop waves at me with one hand and holding a plate for himself in the other. 

“Izuku, Mina and I are this weekend’s Sunday breakfast chefs and we prepared a nutritious meal for our class today!!” I continued and I noticed he was wearing an apron.  _ Omg it’s mom Iida.  _ I thank him and go grab a plate of food. Surprisingly it was a classic American breakfast with eggs, bacon and toast with some fruit as well. Simple but also amazing to my starving stomach. After I filled my plate, I go out and find Mina and the other two sitting at a table together and the other kids making their way down and or already finished with their food. Mina spots me and waves me over and I sheepishly smile at her, amused at how she is so excited to see me. Ignoring the fluttering feeling in my chest, I sit next to her and glance across to see Deku and Iida in what seems to be a in depth conversation. 

Mina nudges my shoulder with hers and I glance up at her. “So how was your first night sleeping here?”

Being seated next to her, I’m close enough to see that she has freckles, they’re a darker shade of pink, similar to her skin tone and they dust her upper cheeks and on her nose. Suddenly, my food seems really interesting and I pick up a piece of bacon. 

“G-good. I did-dn’t wake up s-so that’s g-good” I state and fill my mouth with the crunchy bacon.  _ Crunchy bacon is the best.  _

“That’s great!!” She cheers and plucks a strawberry slice off her own plate.  _ Omg that strawberry pink aesthetic. _

Mina starts to talk to Kaminari who just came downstairs and sat next to us and I quietly finish my breakfast, trying to ignore my warm face. I scroll on my phone and I search the web that somehow still works after getting the wifi password from Mina the night before. Everything on it still works but if I try to search anything related to bnha as an anime, it doesn’t come up. It’s like my phone just switched channels to this world or something. 

Izuku, Mina and Iida went to do the dishes and I was left with Kaminari who was surprisingly doing his math at 8:30 in the morning. 

“Man I can’t get the math we’re learning right now. I asked Bakugo to help but he doesn’t want to help a friend out.” He groans and lays his forehead on his textbook. 

“L-let me give it a shot.” I move to the chair next to him and lean in a little to see what math he’s working on. Sadly, they’re working on geometry, similar to what I was working on the other day.  _ Huh. Guess I won’t have to do much catching up.  _

I tried to the best of my abilities to explain it to him, not ever having to really explain anything before and something seemed to click as he quickly solved the problem after realizing his mistake. 

For the rest of the day, I hung out with Mina. Not that I didn’t want it any other way but she kinda just grabbed my arm and dragged me around the dorms with her when she wanted to hang out with different people. I did get my uniform sorted out, which was a lot easier than I thought it would’ve been and by the end of the day I was exhausted. I haven’t had this much social interaction in, well  _ ever _ . When I trudged upstairs at 9:30, I set my alarm for the next day, flipped out onto my bed and passed out in the clothes I was wearing all day. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- 

I grab my phone and after temporarily blinding myself with the light, I manage to get the god forsaken alarm off. I groan and roll out of bed, standing in one place for a few seconds to let the light headedness of getting up after being vertical for too long pass. I go to the bathroom, turning the lights on and I mentally wince at the brightness for a few moments before looking at myself in the mirror.  _ Oof I probably should’ve showered yesterday. Oh well _

I decide to take a sink shower to my head in hopes that I’ll look at least somewhat presentable to meet my new teachers.  _ 5:30. Why do I have to get up at this godforsaken hour?  _

After towel drying my hair, I look like a damp dog. I brush my semi wet hair, knowing it wouldn’t frizz up on me this time and I brush my teeth.  _ I know, boring.  _

I then change into my uniform, which being required to wear is new for me, and I begin to wake up a little more, getting nervous over new teachers and classes. It’s not like I don’t know the teachers but it’s still nerve wracking because I’m the new kid in the middle of the year. I’m  _ definitely  _ going to be judged up and started at.  _ People are gonna wonder about how a quirkless girl got into the hero course. There’s definitely some students out there who are better and more deserving of this spot. Like Shinsou. Oh god what if I ruined his chances at getting in!? NOPE!! Not gonna go down that path today!! On with our day Max come on!!  _

Knowing that I woke up extra early, I’m surprised to see that other students are up as well. Well I’m not surprised about Iida but Todoroki, Tokoyami and Midoriya I am a little bit. We quietly give each other our good mornings as other kids come downstairs and I grab some food that I know is communal and make a small breakfast. Since it’s a community kitchen, I learned that each student has a designated area to store their food in the kitchen.  _ I’ll need to get some food for myself.  _

I munch on some cereal and drink a glass of water and head back upstairs to grab my backpack for the day. As I come out of my room with said item, Mina emerges from her room. 

“Good morning!! I’m so excited to show you around school today!!” Mina greeted and we began our descent back downstairs. Mina got her food and I finished getting my backpack organized and ready for today and we were ready to go. 

Aizawa didn’t have to give an introduction since I was introduced the other day at the dorms and instructed the class to be quiet and he proceeded to pull his sleeping bag out and take his morning nap under his desk. One  _ oh my god he actually does it.  _ And two  _ that is hilarious.  _

Lunch I sat with the Bakusquad and Bakugo and I respectfully kept our distance as we ate lunch. Lunch Rush’s food was as amazing as the anime described and I was happy to try new things since Japan’s lunches are a lot different than America’s. 

For PE, I was put into one of the gen ed classes for some days of the week to get me in shape with non quirk related exercise. They actually trained  _ so hard  _ for not being in the hero training course.

By the end of the day, I was led by Kouda and Bakugo to the JSL/speech therapy class and there I saw some familiar people’s faces. First off the teacher was Present Mic which was pretty cool because that was definitely a headcanon I loved seeing. I also spotted the purple haired insomniac, Shinsou Hitoshi.  _ Omg one of my favs. He’s so intimidating looking.  _

There seemed to be no assigned seats so I sat next to Kouda and when the bell rang we began our lesson. I was unluckily introduced by the loudest teacher on campus, still love him though, and then we were partnered up with random students and I was partnered with Shinsou. He isn’t a man of many words and our assignment was to help each other improve on our signing for today. When I told him I didn’t know any he seemed mildly annoyed but happy to help me learn the basics.  _ Probably because it's easier on him to help me? He’s not being tested on his skills so he’s probably happy to not have to do hard work.  _

Throughout it we verbally exchanged a few witty remarks back and forth and he seemed like he didn’t hate me which was a win. By the end of the class I learned most of the alphabet and a few simple words.  _ I’m so behind. I’m gonna have to study a lot for this class to catch up.  _

On our walk back to the dorms Kouda and I started up a small conversation. 

“How do you like school so far?” He quietly asked and shyly glanced over to me.  _ Eeee so adorable!! _

“I-it was g-good! PE was exhaust-ting though” I responded, drooping over a little, exaggerating my fatigue for the sake of humor. He laughed at that and nodded. 

“Yeah I heard the teacher you got put with is tough.” He agreed, adding a hint for my future in the class. I groaned and looked up at the sky with a sad grin, happy over the fact that I’m at such a great school but sad over the pain I’ll feel for the next few weeks of getting used to all the exertion of exercising. Back at my old school, since I got bullied, PE was an easy way to get roughed up by bullies. So I hid during the class, needing to save my energy to run the 5 miles home to avoid them only to do the same thing when I got home. 

“Oi! If you can’t handle it then quit. Don’t need quirkless students like you bringing me down.” Bakugo complained ahead of us. It didn’t have that anger feeling to it which was weird.  _ Was that supposed to be a pep talk?  _

“W-well I’ll try m-my hardest.” I stated and adjusted my hold on my backpack, feeling a little anxious over talking to the angry pomeranian. 

“Damn right!!” He shouted then mumbled a few things under his breath. I let out a sigh of relief over the fact that he wasn’t going to physically be mean again and glanced over to some flowers by a bush on the ground. The bunny was munching on some of the leaves and then took a big chomp on the flower in its hand. I quietly gasped and tapped Kouda’s arm, pointing at the fluffy animal. 

“So cute!!” I quietly squealed and Kota informed me that that particular bunny’s name was Thumper, given by the boy himself, as he noticed that the bunny loved eating the flowers from the school’s gardens. He also told me that he had a rabbit of his own back at the dorms. 

“R-really!? Can I m-meet them?” him with an excited look and he kindly said yes and I asked a few questions about his bunny. Her name was Bella and she was a cute little black and white bunny. Her favorite food is apples and apparently she has an attitude sometimes and stomps her feet to get your attention. When we get back to the dorms, we go get a quick snack for ourselves and then head upstairs. When we get to the door and he unlocks his door, you can hear on the other side the movement of something approaching the door. When we enter the bunny is sitting in the middle of the room staring at us. Kouta lets me in and he goes over to hissmall fridge under his desk. 

“I know I know I left you all day I’m sorry.” He opens the fridge and the bunny stomps one of her feet. 

“I know!! Let me get you a special snack ok?” He tells her and pulls out a bag of apples he’s already cut. As he opens the bag the bunny stomps again and gets as close as she can to the bag of apples, trying to pull it from Kouda’s hands. 

“Hey!! Be patient!! I brought a friend over to say hi to you!” He gently pushes her away so he can move from his spot on the floor without tripping on her. The bunny glances over and me and after a few seconds, stomps her foot again, seeming to say, “yeah I know. Give me my food now” 

I laugh at her attitude and sit on the floor near the door.  _ I definitely see that she has an attitude.  _

“So demanding. Ok fine you can have your snack now.” He sighs and hands her a small piece of apple. She quickly snatched it up and started to eat it, ignoring the person who gave her the treat. 

“Is she al-always like this?” I ask and he chuckles and rubs the back of his head. 

“Yeah. But she’s sweet too. She just doesn’t like to be alone for too long.” He sighs and scratches the top of her head. She looks so soft. He looks up and me and gestures to me to come closer. 

“Come here. She likes being pet right here” he points to her neck folds and I cautiously bring my hand to her neck and scratch. She pauses in eating and there’s a quiet purring noise. I gasp sharply and retract my hand, looking up to him in a silent question if I did something wrong. 

“That means she likes it!! It’s similar to a cat when they purr it’s for the same thing” he laughs and the bunny stomps demanding more scratches. 

“I-I’ve never met a bunny before.” I admit and reach over to pet her some more. We spend about an hour chatting and petting his rabbit. He explains that the dorms let him have his pet because it helps calm his anxiety and his quirk involves animals. I nod in understanding, and look down at the bunny that was comfortably sitting in his lap. Sitting here petting his bunny is relaxing after a stressful day. I check the time and it’s around 5:30. 

“Oh my, s-sorry for keeping you for so long you must’ve had other p-plans.” I apologize and she shakes his head. 

“No it’s ok!! It’s nice to just talk to someone you know?” He says and I agree with him. I give Bella one final scratch and move off the floor to get up. 

“W-Well, I need to get c-cracking on catching up!! So please excuse me. Th-Thank you for introducing me to Bella. She’s very s-sweet.” I thank and move to the door and he gets up to say goodbye. 

“No problem! If you need someplace quiet to come, my door is open.” He states and I thank him again and say goodbye. 

-

Feeling a little hungry, I realize I need to buy some food. But Aizawa informed me that I have to tell him at least the morning of if I wanted to go out that night so I’ll have to do that another time. 

I go to my room and toss my bag at my desk with a thud and sit on my bed for a minute. Somehow, my phone let me download the apps in this world so Mina helped me set those up yesterday. There’s this app called Tiktok that she made me download and her and Kaminari  _ loves _ to make videos on it. Sero joins in too and surprisingly Midoriya has one and makes joke skits on our classes shenanigans. His profile is private and he claims they’re all fake but some of the skits I do question. I open the app and scroll through my following feed and watch some of the old videos my friends made.  _ Maybe I could lay down for a few minutes.  _

I flop on the bed and my back thanks me because I can feel it stretching back out from the long day. Watching some of Kami’s skits, which actually were funny because it’s either messing with Sero or Bakugo. Sero plays along but Bakugo doesn’t take Kaminari’s shit. Which makes the videos abruptly end. Feeling a little drowsy and cold, I grab a blanket to snuggle with.  _ Just for a little bit.  _

I then switch to Mina’s and watch her videos. She has a few skits with everyone and some dancing videos which she’s really good at.  _ She’s really pretty,  _ I think as I unintentionally fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like when Vine died, it ended in her world so when she came here a Vine remake/dance videos emerged. This also gives me the excuse to use my favorite Cosplay Creators so if you have a favorite cosplayer you can imagine that’s what the characters look like.
> 
> Also I love so many creators so I can’t pick a favorite but it’s fun to incorporate them in it a bit

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not too good at writing so if you see any errors please tell me!! I love bnha and breaking the fourth wall is fun so if you like that please stay tuned!!


End file.
